neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
D-Cyber
| alt = | zh_hanzi = 數碼暴龍 | romanized = | multigenre = y | Adventure = y | Fantasy = y | author = Yuen Wong Yu | illustrator = | publisher = Rightman Publishing Ltd. | publisher_en = | demographic = | magazine = Co-co! Magazine | first = 2005 | last = Present | volumes = 2 | chapter_list = | related = | content = | subcat = Hong Kong comics | altcat = | sort = D cyber | addpubcat# = | zh = Y }} is a Chinese Digimon manhua, which was released by Rightman Publishing Ltd. in Hong Kong, China on February 17, 2005. It is based on the adventures of Hikaru Ryuuji, Masuken Kana, Teru Raku, and a young girl named Kiyoshi. It introduces the concept of X Digimon, but their origin is different from that in the Japanese Digimon Chronicle. Synopsis Ten thousand years ago, a great and powerful Digimon was defeated and sealed away by the Holy Knights as the "Digi Core". Years later, a virus infected the digital world, leaving only those that possessed the '''D-Antibody' (X-Antibody) remaining. The only members of the Holy Knights remaining are Omega of Power (Omnimon X), Duke of Courage (MedievalGallantmon/Gallantmon X), and Magna of Miracles (Magnamon X). At the start of the series, the "God of Death" MetalPhantomon draws Hikaru, Kiyoshi, Masuken, and Teru into the digital world. Originally, Hikaru is left alone with his Digimon (which starts out as a Dorimon), and has to battle his friends Teru and Masuken, who are under MetalPhantomon's control. At one point, MetalPhantomon steals the "Dragon Spirit" of Hikaru's partner, who is now a Dorumon. While MetalPhantomon uses it to revive the Digi-Core, Hikaru, Teru, and Masuken learn from Omega of Power that they can get a new Dragon Spirit from Duke of Courage - with this, they can save Dorumon's life. But when they arrive in Duke's area of the Digital World, they are given a series of tests by Duke's servant, MameTyramon. After completing the tests and battling Duke himself, they manage to earn Dorumon a new Dragon Spirit. However, now they must battle MetalPhantomon, who has resurrected the Digi-Core as Dexmon. In the end, Hikaru and the others manage to save their friend Kiyoshi, who was sealed inside Dexmon, and return to the real world. Characters Humans and Digimon Partners Hikaru Ryuuji :The main character and goggle boy. Though somewhat irresponsible and foolhardy, he manages to come through for his friends, as well as save his Digimon when his Dragon Spirit is lost. Dorumon :Dorumon is Hikaru's Digimon partner, and gets very angry when his partner doesn't live up to his responsibility for him. In the end, he's revealed to actually be Alphamon, the leader of the Holy Knights from long ago. :* Dorumon is initially only shown becoming a Dorugoramon, and later, a DexDoruGreymon and then DexDorugoramon through Death-X Evolution. After losing his Dragon Spirit, he becomes Grademon, then Alphamon and lastly Alphamon (Ouryuuken) in the final battle. Masuken Kana :Hikaru and Teru's friend. Temporarily controlled by MetalPhantomon. Masuken believes that wisdom is just as good as raw power, and is a good strategist. Ryudamon :Masuken's partner. He is very respectful, and calls Masuken his master. :* Masuken's partner is originally a Gaiomon, but is defeated by Hikaru's DexDorugoramon. It reverts into a Digi-Egg, and temporarily becomes a DexDorugamon through Death-X Evolution. Finally, it is revived as a Ryudamon. Ryudamon eventually becomes a HisyaRumon, and after receiving power from the Holy Knights, gains the ability to become OwRyumon. Then, finally, OwRyumon becomes the blade that allows Alphamon (Ultimate King Dragon) to destroy Dexmon. Teru Raku :Teru is the young friend of Hikaru and Masuken. Short and timid, but manages to rise to the occasion in several instances. He was briefly controlled by MetalPhantomon. Agumon X :Agumon X is Teru's Digimon partner, and is sometimes played up for comic relief. :* When Teru is controlled by MetalPhantomon, Agumon X first appears as a MetalGreymon X. Later, Teru manages to help it become a Greymon X and after receiving power from the Holy Knights, Agumon gains the ability to become an Omekamon. Kiyoshi :Hikaru, Masuken, and Teru's friend. She was sealed within Dexmon until she was rescued by Hikaru and Grademon. Holy Knights After the sealing away of the Digi-Core 10,000 years ago, and the coming of the Virus, there are only three of these Digimon left. At the end of the series, Dorumon is revealed to be their leader, Alphamon. Omnimon X :Omnimon X is referred to here as "Omega of Power", first appearing in Chapter 3 :"Masuken's Trap". One of only three remaining Royal Knights of thirteen originally. Masuken was under the control of a MetalPhantomon in Chapter 2 and Hikaru receives a message from Masuken on his Digital Monster D-Cyber Version 1.0 to head North and find him at MetalPhantomon's lair. A battle ensues and Teru tells Hikaru not to argue with Masuken and that he wants to remain in the Digital World, believing Masuken that MetalPhantomon will give them power. Hikaru strikes Teru and tells him to wake up. In doing so, Teru is rendered unconscious. Masuken believes Teru murdered and orders his Digimon to come out, a Gaiomon (Samudramon in the Digital Monster D-Cyber Special Limited Edition and GaiOumon in the Digimon Chronicle). Hikaru's Digimon Death-X Evolves to a DexDoruGreymon in his grief and guilt. In trying to recover Teru, Hikaru realizes Masuken's trap and that the Teru before him isn't the real one, an illusion. Masuken switched the real one to anger Hikaru. Masuken says he will send him to the "God of Death" (MetalPhantomon), his Gaiomon is however defeated by Hikaru's DexDorugoramon, who in his anger, caused the evolution but his Digimon is on a rampage. Afterwards, Hikaru recovers the real Teru but is interrupted in seeing Omnimon X before them, asking "Who dares to break the peace of the Digital World?" He smelled the scent of DexDorugoramon's Digi-Core and goes on to say he defeated the same evil Digi-Core ten thousand years ago and orders the children to leave. Omnimon X engages DexDorugoramon in battle and Masuken is freed of MetalPhantomon's control. Omnimon X discovers DexDorugoramon to be stronger than he was ten thousand years ago and inflicts insufficient damage with his Garuru Cannon even at a close distance. As Omnimon X invokes his Grey Sword, Hikaru's body produces a huge energy sphere and Omnimon X realizes it's Hikaru transferring power to DexDorugoramon making him seem invincible, although unknowingly. Omnimon X attempts to then kill Hikaru but Masuken says they can still control DexDorugoramon and tells Hikaru to take the power back. Hikaru then strikes DexDorugoramon and calms him but MetalPhantomon arrives and steals his Dragon Spirit to revive the Digi-Core of a Dexmon. Omnimon X attempts to prevent it but MetalPhantomon escapes. Omnimon X says Hikaru's Dorumon's body will disappear in ten days and even he can't save him. He tells them to head through the Valley of the Morning Dragon and to the Jade Waterfall to obtain a new one from a Holy Knight called "Duke", a MedievalGallantmon. He then attempts to track MetalPhantomon. While he is able to follow him to where Dexmon is sealed away as the Digicore, he is unable to prevent Dexmon's revival nor defeat him in battle. He does however eventually assist Alphamon(King Dragon) along with the others in defeating Dexmon when they arrive to help. Duke of Courage :The 2nd Holy Knight, who can give Dorumon the new Dragon Spirit necessary to save his life. After completing several tests, Hikaru and the others earn the right to see him. However, he only gives them a new Dragon Spirit after they prove themselves in battle against him. Afterwards, he transforms from MedievalGallantmon into a Gallantmon X to fight Dexmon. Magna of Miracles :A Magnamon X. Appears briefly to help Masuken and Teru gain new powers to help fight Dexmon, and later, his "Power of Miracles" helps Hikaru return to the real world. MameTyramon :Not actually a Holy Knight, but one of Duke's servants. A somewhat vicious and arrogant character, he subjects the kids to several tests. When his helmet is destroyed, he gains greater speed and power. Villains Kuwagamon X MegaSeadramon X & GigaSeadramon A GigaSeadramon is furious with the children when Teru's Greymon X destroys his brother MegaSeadramon X. He appeared soon after when MegaSeadramon X was defeated. GigaSeadramon attacks Teru, and Hikaru has Dorimon digivolve to Grademon and defeat him. SkullBaluchimon Metal Phantomon :"The God of Death", who originally pulls the kids into the Digital World so he can use their powers for himself. He steals Dorumon's Dragon Spirit to revive Dexmon, but is ultimately absorbed by the ancient Digimon himself. Dexmon :The final and main villain, the true form of the Digi-Core who was sealed away by the Holy Knights 10,000 years ago. He is revived by Metal Phantomon, and after absorbing the evil Digimon, gains power and the ability to think for himself. In the end, he fuses with the Digital World, forcing Alphamon to "purify him" and leave him in the center of the digital world. Other Evolution/Digivolution In the series, evolution (or Digivolution) is achieved through the generation of "energy spheres", which is formed from the human partner's will. However, if there are negative emotions involved, it can cause the partner to evolve into a savage version in a process called "Death-X (Dex) Evolution." The most notable example of this is when Hikaru's Dorumon warp evolves into a DexDorugoramon. D-Cyber Digivice The Digivice for this series is the D-Cyber. The only notable feature of the portrayal of this Digivice is that a Digimon's special attack is triggered by "pendulum shaking" on the part of the human partner. External links it:D-Cyber